Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Sub-Zero
Kuai Liang, 'better known as '''Sub-Zero, '''is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat I. Backstory Sub-Zero is one of the first characters to appear in Mortal Kombat. He is the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He is the brother of Bi-Han, the former grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. After Bi-Han's death, it was up to Sub-Zero(formerly Tundra), to lead the Lin Kuei. But sadly, most of the Lin Kuei, including Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, Frost, and at one point Kuai Liang himself, were all turned into cyborgs. With most of the Lin Kuei dead, Sub-Zero sets out to find more recruits, and hopes to resurrect his friends Smoke and Cyrax. Powers and Abilities Sub-Zero is a cryomancer, meaning he uses ice as his power and weapon. He forms weapons out of ice, like hammers, axes, and swords. Special Moves Moves in all variations: * '''Ice Ball: '''Sub-Zero throws a ball of ice at his opponent, freezing them. ** The amplified version is called '''Deep Freeze, '''where he throws his ice ball faster. * '''Slide: '''Sub-Zero slides towards his opponent, knocking them back ** The amplified version is called '''Icy Slide, '''and after sliding into them, Sub-Zero grabs them and throws them into an ice wall, then punches them through the ice wall. This can trigger a krushing blow. Add-on moves: * '''Creeping Ice: '''Sub-Zero hits the ground, and sends ice up through the ground, hitting the opponent in the lower section. ** The amplified version is called '''Creeping Shards, '''and after the first strike, Sub-Zero jumps on the ground and sends two more ice shards at the opponent. * '''Ground Ice: '''He freezes the opponent's legs, making them stuck in place for a few seconds. ** The amplified version is called '''Ground Glacier, '''and makes them stuck a little longer. * '''Cold Shoulder: '''Sub-Zero charges at you with an ice shield in a slide(this replaces '''Slide) ** The amplified version is called Cold Chop, 'where he slices the opponent twice with his sword, then bashes them with his hammer. * '''Rising Ice: '''Sub-Zero shoots him and his opponent up in a blaze of ice, causing damage to his opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Rising Temperature, '''where the opponent stays in the air a second longer than Sub-Zero does * '''Frigid Storm: '''Sub-Zero sends a circle of ice rocks at the opponents, knocking them back. ** The amplified version is called '''Frigid Blizzard, '''where he jumps up and bashes his opponent with his ice hammer * '''Death-Circle Barrage: '''Sub-Zero sends multiple ice shards at the opponent, that stick into them and cause knockoff damage over time. * '(Air) Polar Axe: '''Sub-Zero jumps up an throws an ice axe at his opponent * '''Arctic Trap: '''Sub-Zero creates an ice trap lasting for six seconds, and if the opponent touches it, they get frozen. ** The amplified version is called '''Ice Clone, '''where instead he forms a clone of himself * '''Cold Slice: '''Sub-Zero slices his opponent with his sword three times. ** The amplified version is called '''Cold Stab, '''where at the end, he stabs his opponent in the chest * '''Ice Hammer: '''Sub-Zero slams a hammer down on his opponent Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Sub-Zero freezes the opponent, then slams his opponent away with his hammer * '''Throw(Away): '''Sub-Zero stabs his opponent with ice daggers in the chest, then freezes them and hits them away with a giant axe. Fatalities: '''Triple Threat: Sub-Zero cuts off his opponent's legs with his ice sword. Then he cuts off his opponents arms with his ice axes. Finally, he freezes the opponent, and breaks them to pieces with his ice hammer. Spin The Ice: Sub-Zero creates an ice wheel, then straps his opponent on the wheel with strips of ice. He then spins it, and uses his hammer to break off the opponents arms, then legs, then finally smashes the opponents head in with his hammer. The Polar Bear: Sub-Zero turns into a polar bear, and starts to rip off his opponents arm. Once it is ripped off, Sub-Zero breathes ice into the opponents arm socket. The opponent eventually freezes except for their head, which is then ripped off by polar bear Sub-Zero, and then the head is crushed by his mouth. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters